Like The Stars That Shine
by CaskettOlicityJeca
Summary: "I still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky." Felicity Megan Merlyn is Tommy and Tia Merlyn's little sister. Follow the journey of Oliver, Felicity, Tommy and Tia as they try to navigate their way through love, loss, heartbreak, friendship, family, and the knowledge sometimes love is forever. AU. Loosely based off Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My).
1. Chapter 1: Making Friends

**Chapter 1: Making Friends**

**Okay so, I was listening to ****_Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_**** by Taylor Swift the other day, and it is the most beautiful song. The line "I look at you like the stars that shine in the sky like pretty lights" really made me think about Oliver and Felicity, because honestly, Oliver will always be a hero and shine like the stars in Felicity's eyes. So I thought I'd make this a little AU story about Felicity being Tommy's younger sister. In this story, Felicity is about 2 and a half years younger than Oliver. I don't know if anyone else has written anything like this, and I hope you can all bear with me and this crazy idea! I also thought this would be a great way to explore Rebecca Merlyn and what kind of woman she was, and also who Malcolm was and what sort of father he was before Rebecca died. Because this story is obviously way AU, Tommy has a twin sister called Tia.**

**Disclaimer:****_Arrow_**** belongs to CW and DC and the songs ****_The Best Day_**** and ****_Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_**** is Taylor Swift's.**

* * *

><p><strong>"There is a video I found from back when I was three, you set up a paint-set in the kitchen and you're talking to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves, Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world." <strong>**_– The Best Day_**

* * *

><p>"Tommy, sweetheart, wake up." Rebecca Merlyn says, gently shaking her nearly three year old son.<p>

"I wan' sleep." Tommy mumbles, refusing to open his eyes.

"TOMMYYYYYYY!" Tommy's twin sister Tia runs into the room, screaming at her brother. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP! WE MEET NEW FWIEND TODAY!" Tia scrambles onto Tommy's bed and begins jumping excitedly – and dangerously close to Tommy's head – until Rebecca lifts the excited young girl into her arms, brushing her dark brown hair away from her eyes.

Malcolm Merlyn then makes his appearance in his son's bedroom to see what all of the ruckus is about.

"Tommy won' get outta bed." Tia pouts.

"Is that so?" Malcolm asks his daughter who nods her head dramatically. "Well, we'll just have to fix that now, won't we?" Tia nods again.  
>Malcolm grins mischievously and quietly walks over to the closed curtains before quickly pulling them open. The sun pours into the room immediately, falling on Tommy's bed and making the little boy screw his eyes shut even more tightly.<p>

"NO!" Tommy shouts, pulling his doona cover up over his head.

"Come on Tommy." Malcolm kneels down beside Tommy's head and tries to coax his son.

"Go 'way Daddy. Lemme sleep." Tommy mutters.

"Alright then, I guess there's only one thing left to do." Malcolm states, winking at Rebecca who smirks and leaves the room with Tia on her hip.

"What Daddy doin'?" Tia whispers in her mother's ear.

"He's going to get Tommy out of bed." Rebecca whispers back.

"How?!" Tia wonders curiously.

"That's a secret, my princess." Rebecca says conspiratorially.

"Oh okay." Tia says. "I'm good at keepin' secwets."

Rebecca chuckles and puts her daughter down on the ground as they enter the kitchen and Rebecca gives the little girl some yoghurt.

"Yummy!" Tia says, sufficiently distracted from the 'secret'. That is until she hears Tommy's scream of protest as Malcolm pulls the covers up off his son and throws him over his shoulder. Tommy pounds his little fists against Malcolm's back the whole way from his bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Now Tommy," Rebecca says, looking at Tommy who is still hanging over his Dad's shoulder. "You have to promise Mummy that you'll be a good boy this morning. You have to eat your breakfast without taking any of Tia's, and you have to get dressed quickly. Then, if you're a good boy we'll take you to stay at one of Mummy and Daddy's friends, and you can play with Oliver."

"I don't like Oliver." Tommy states, wrinkling his nose.

"You've only met Oliver once. Why don't you like him, honey?" Rebecca asks.

"He played with my blocks at Daddy's office." Tommy states.

"Tommy, we've already been over this." Malcolm sighs as he places his son's feet back on the ground. "I told Oliver he could play with your blocks while I talked to his Daddy."

"But they're my blocks!" Tommy exclaims.

"You could share." Tia pipes up, still happily eating her yoghurt. She is definitely the more mellow of the twins.

"But I don't wanna share! I on'y share with Tee!" Tommy says.

Tia grins at that. "Okay. But maybe you should share with Ol'ver."

Tommy huffs out loudly. "Fine."

"That's my boy." Rebecca says. "So you'll try to be friends with Oliver?"

"Yes Mummy, I try t' be friends with Oliver." Tommy states.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, you have to get out of bed!" Moira exclaims as she walks into his son's room for the fifth time in the last half hour.<p>

"Nah, I don't wan' get up, Mummy." The blonde haired boy mumbles, burying his face further into his pillow.

"But Uncle Malcolm is coming over with his children! Don't you want to play with them?" Moira tries.

Oliver shakes his head and cracks one eye open to look at his mother. "The boy don't like me."

"Tommy? Why ever not?" Moira asks.

"I's just playin' with some blocks at Uncle Mal's office, 'cause him and Daddy were talkin', and then a boy and a girl came in and the boy started yellin' at me. I didn't do nothin' wrong, Mummy, promise. And then he throwed a block at my head, but I didn't dob on him 'cause I didn't wan' him to be in trouble, and then the girl told him not to be naughty. Then Daddy and Uncle Mal came out and the girl dobbed on the boy and said he was being bad and hurted me, and I said he didn't, but he really did." Oliver finishes his tale and rolls over in his bed and looks up at his Mum with his big, blinking blue eyes.

"Well then, I'm sure Tommy will be nice to you today. And Tia sounds like she was nice to you."

"Is that their names?" Oliver asks.

"Yes Oliver, it is. Tommy is the boy and Tia is the girl. If you come downstairs, I think Raisa has made you some pancakes."

"Really?!" Oliver throws his bed covers back and scrambles out of his bed, racing out of his bedroom and rushing down the stairs (almost tripping over on more than one occasion), leaving his mother in his wake.

"Be careful, Ollie!" Moira calls to him as she watches him miss a step and almost fall down the last ten stairs.

"'Kay Mummy!" Oliver shouts back.

Moira shakes her head in amusement as she makes her way down the stairs and enters the living room to see her husband Robert sitting in his armchair reading The Odyssey.

"You managed to get Oliver out of bed then?" Robert asks with a light chuckle as he places a bookmark in the novel and closes the cover.

"Yes, only after telling him that Raisa had made him some pancakes." Moira responds laughingly.

"That child only ever thinks of his stomach. I'm sure that's the deciding factor in all of his decisions: whether or not he'll get food."

"I have to agree with you on that." Moira nods her head.

"Mum! Dad!" Oliver comes tearing into the living room. "Raisa made pancakes for you, too! Come on!" Oliver grabs his parents' hands and pulls them after him as he runs back toward the kitchen where his breakfast is waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Malcolm knocks on the door of the Queen mansion and waits for someone to come and open the door. A minute later, the door is swung open to reveal a security guard.<p>

"Mr Merlyn." The guard nods at him. "Mrs Merlyn. Children."

"Mr Westley." Malcolm acknowledges the man.

Moira appears in the foyer as the Merlyn family enter her house. "Malcolm, Rebecca! It's lovely to see you both. You look well, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiles at the blonde woman. "Thank you Moira."

"Hello Tommy, hello Tia." Moira says to the two small children.

"Hello Mrs Queen!" The twins say in unison.

"Now, haven't I told you both to call me Moira?"

They both nod their heads.

"Sorry Mrs Queen." Tia says.

The three adults all laugh at the little girl.

"Uncle Mal!" Oliver screams as he comes running out of the kitchen, maple syrup still on his chin and one cheek.

"Well hello, Oliver!" Malcolm says as Oliver throws his arm around Malcolm's legs in a hug.

"Oliver, you're still covered in maple syrup!" Robert says as he chases after his son with a napkin. "You're making Malcolm all sticky!"

Oliver pulls back and grins up at Malcolm sheepishly. "Sorry Uncle Mal."

Malcolm chuckles and ruffles his blonde hair. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Tommy's left me covered in chocolate before, and don't even get me started on how often Tia covers me in yoghurt!"

"So do you know what you're having this time?" Moira asks Rebecca.

"A girl." Rebecca says happily. "But we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. No one else knows."

"Of course. So are you heading into the hospital tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight. The operation is at 9 in the morning. Malcolm will call you in the morning when it's over so you can come and see her, and bring

Tommy and Tia in to meet their new sister."

"Of course! Would you like us to leave Oliver at home with Raisa or bring him with us?"

"Oh, bring Oliver too! They'll all be like siblings soon enough! We won't be able to get our children out of the other's house!"

Rebecca and Moira laugh together and Malcolm and Robert smile at their wives.

"Now," Moira says to Tommy and Tia, "Would you both like to share a room with Oliver, or would you like your own rooms?"

"I don' mind." Tia says.

"My own room." Tommy states. Rebecca throws him a look and he adds, "Please."

"Of course." Moira smiles at him. "Raisa will just take your suitcases up to the two spare rooms closest to Oliver's room."

Raisa appears and takes both Tia and Tommy's small suitcases and carries them up the stairs.

"You wanna come do a painting?" Oliver asks, his eyes flicking between Tommy and Tia quickly.

Tia bobs her head up and down. "Oh yes please!"

"I guess we can." Tommy says.

Together the three children race towards the kitchen where Raisa is already setting up the paint-sets for them.

"What are you going to paint today?" Raisa asks as the children all lie down on the ground with their paper, paint and paintbrushes.

"Pirate ship!" Tommy exclaims.

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves!" Tia answers.

"Mummy and Daddy." Oliver says distractedly, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on his masterpiece.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Hope you liked it! It will span over a time period from when they were children, right through to where the show is at (and also the future)!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

**Chapter Two: Happiness**

**Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and reviews! I was blown away with the response to this story! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:****_Arrow_**** belongs to CW and DC and the song ****_Everything Has Changed_**** is Taylor Swift's.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, everything has changed." – <strong>**_Everything Has Changed_**

The phone rings in the Queen household at 10.56am the next morning.

"Queen house, Raisa speaking." Raisa answers the call.

_"Good morning Raisa, this is Malcolm Merlyn. I was wondering if I were able to speak to Robert or Moira?"_ Malcolm asks.

"Of course. I'll just have someone fetch them for you."

_"Thank you."_ Malcolm responds.

Raisa sends one of the cleaning staff to find one of the Queen adults.

The young maid follows the sounds of voices to the outdoor deck, where she found Robert and Moira watching Oliver, Tommy and Tia play chases out on the grass.

"I got you!" Tommy exclaims in triumph as he manages to catch Oliver.

Oliver laughs and turns around, darting after Tommy. As the two boys pass Tia, Oliver quickly changes course and tags the little girl. "You're 'it' Tia!"

"Mr Queen, Mrs Queen." The maid says. "Mr Merlyn is on the phone for you."

"Thank you, Sophie." Moira thanks the maid and Robert stands from his deck chair to get the phone.

"Good morning Malcolm." Robert says into the phone.

_"Hello Robert."_ Malcolm replies. _"Would you like to come and meet Rebecca's and my daughter?"_

Robert smiles. "Of course we would! We'll be at the hospital in 20 minutes."

_"Wonderful. We'll see you then."_ Malcolm says and ends the call.

"Moira!" Robert calls as he steps onto the balcony to find Moira already calling the children to come up to the house. "That was Malcolm asking us to come to the hospital."

"Of course." Moira says, smiling at Robert before she turns her gaze on the two dark haired children and one blonde. "Would you like to go to the hospital to visit your Mummy and your new baby sister?" She asks Tommy and Tia.

They both nod their heads excitedly.

"Yes please Mrs Queen!" Tia says politely.

"Tia…" Mrs Queen says warningly.

"Sowwy, Moiwa." Tia corrects herself.

"Much better." Moira smiles.

"I wan' see her too! Can I come?" Oliver asks, looking pleadingly up at his mother.

"I don't know, sweetie. You might have to ask Tommy and Tia."

Oliver turns and looks hopefully at his new best friends. "Can I please come 'n see the baby?"

Tommy nods his head. "Yep! I need 'nother boy with me so it's not just me and all them yucky girls!"

"Hey!" Tia exclaims indignantly and punches Tommy's arm. "Don't be mean! But yes, Ollie come too."

Oliver smiles happily at the pair and the three race each other into the house and up the staircase to get changed out of their play clothes.

Oliver and Tommy change into a pair of jeans, Tommy's a few shades darker than Oliver's, with short sleeved button down shirts, and Tia wears a red dress, white cardigan, black stockings, and sparkly red ballet flats.

"Well don't you all look lovely!" Moira says as the three walk down the staircase and into the foyer where the two adults are waiting.

"Thank you, Moiwa." Tia says politely.

The boys are too busy playfully pushing each other and making loud sound effects to go with their 'battle' to even hear the woman's compliment.

"Are we right to be off, then?" Robert asks loudly.

Immediately Tommy and Oliver stop their fight and run to the door, jumping up to try and reach the handle.

After a few attempts – Moira, Robert and Tia watching them fail – Oliver stops jumping and gets down on his hands and knees before he looks up at Tommy. "Stand on my back."

"What?" Tommy stops his own jumping and looks down at his friend.

"Stand on my back and you reach the handle." Oliver states.

"What if I hurt you? You stand on me."

Oliver shakes his head in refusal. "Nah, I'm taller than you so I'll hurt you. Come on, stand on my back!"

Tommy carefully climbs onto Oliver's back and reaches the door handle, managing to pull it open just a crack. He jumps down from Oliver's back and the pair of them reach their fingers through the crack of the open doorway and heave the heavy wood open the rest of the way.

"We did it!" Oliver yells it triumph. "Did you see us, Mummy?! We opened the door together!"

Moira smiles lovingly at her son and chuckles at his joyous face. "I did see. Aren't you two a good team?"

Tommy and Oliver both nod their heads. "Yep!"

* * *

><p>They arrive at Starling General and make their way to the twelfth floor – where all of the private wings are located – and walk to the Merlyn wing. A nurse lets them into a large room where they see Rebecca sitting in a bed, cradling a tiny little bundle swaddled in pink as Malcolm stands at the headboard and looks adoringly down at mother and daughter.<p>

Tommy and Tia run over and clamber onto the bed, one sitting on either side of their mother as they peek down at the tiny little face wrapped in the blanket.

"She pwetty." Tia says.

Tommy reaches his hand over and gently pokes her little button nose. "She's small."

Oliver stands in the far corner of the room and watches. He wants a sibling.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Moira says as she looks down at the baby. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Rebecca nods her head. "Yes, meet Felicity Megan Merlyn." Rebecca looks over at the blonde boy watching silently in the corner. "Would you like to come and see her, Oliver?"

Oliver nods his head and slowly, silently makes his way over to the bed. Tommy wriggles down a bit so he's sitting near his mum's stomach and Oliver can climb up onto the bed to look at the baby.

"She's tiny." Oliver breathes on a whisper as he curiously looks down at the small girl. "Why's she so small?"

Moira laughs. "You were that small once too, Ollie."

Oliver's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth falls open. "Whoa…"

All of the adults in the room laugh at the wonder and surprise painted on Oliver's face.

"Were we little too, Mummy?" Tommy asks his mother.

Rebecca nods her head. "You most certainly were. Tia was even smaller than Felicity is."

"Really?" Tia asks in astonishment.

"Really." Malcolm confirms.

"I must have been smaller than Jellybean Bear." Tia whispers meaning her favourite teddy bear.

"You were about as big as Jellybean Bear, actually." Rebecca remembers.

After staying at the hospital for almost two hours, the Queens and Merlyn twins leaves to allow Rebecca to have some rest.

"Mummy." Oliver says when they are all in the limousine heading home to the mansion. "I wanna baby sister, too."

Moira smiles over at her son. "Maybe one day, sweetheart. One day."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so baby Felicity features in the next chapter with itty-bitty Ollie :p Hope you all liked this chapter! Also, for anyone reading <strong>**_Seeing The Song_**** and / or ****_Up In Smoak_****, I hope to have both of those updated at the beginning of next week!**

**In other news, I'm thinking about making an Australian ****_Arrow_**** fan twitter page. If anyone would like to co-own it with me, PM me. The only condition is you have to be Australian :)**

**Have a fantastic weekend!**

**C**


End file.
